Good Riddance: Time of Your Life
by Double-A-B
Summary: Even if something has ended, you shouldn't let the past ruin the present. Sometimes, you just need to start over. First Pokemon fic. MangaQuest.


**Author's note: This is my first Pokemon and MangaQuest fic. I thought about doing one for a while and, after hearing this song, just decided to write this down. I hope you enjoy it. The song is "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" by Green Day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song used.**

* * *

><p><em>Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road<em>

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

The nightsky was filled by shining stars. Gold was just lying down on a hill, gazing at them. Their shine reminded him of her eyes, how they seemed to shine more than the sun. He thought of her all the time, how it started, how they argued, and how it ended. He sat up when he felt a nudge at his side. It was Aitoro, taking something out of his pocket. Besided him was the rest of Gold's party. Gold just smiled and put his hand out. Aitoro dropped it in Gold's hand. It was his PokeGear, and Crys's number was selected.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

Crystal was lying on her bed, thinking about what happened. She was looking at a photo of Gold and her at National Park. It showed the two with all their Pokemon out, just having fun. Most importantly, it showed the two smiling. She hadn't had alot of those in her life recently. Especially Gold's unique smile. Whenever he showed it, a smile would appear on her face too. Even looking at the photo made her smile a bit. Then, she frowned and tears started to slowly fall from her face. She was a bit shocked when she felt Smoopeon hug her. The smile came back a bit, and Crys hugged her Pokemon back. Then, she felt her PokeGear vibrate and looked to see who was calling. It was Gold.

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Crys," Gold said.

"Hey. . . "

"Look, could you meet me at National Park right now? I need to talk to you."

". . . I'll be right there." She hung up, returned Smoopeon to its pokeball, and headed out the door.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

Gold was standing in front of the fountain, waiting for her. He took out a coin and flipped it in.

"I wish," he said to himself, "I wish it all works out." He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Crys was standing a few feet away. She saw Gold standing in front of the fountain and walked up to him. When she tapped on his shoulder, he turned and saw her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about working this out."

"Gold."

"Look, Crys, I don't deserve you. I didn't deserve you then, I don't deserve you know, and I'll never truly deserve you. You're amazing. You're one of the greatest girls I've ever met and one of the greatest friends. But, ever since it ended, we haven't spoken. I miss talking to you. Do you miss talking to me?"

"Yes, I do. Not just talking to you. I miss your jokes, your personality. I miss you, Gold."

"Crys, you're always in my head. I always think about how great our lives have been together, and how it all ended. Do you think we could. . ." Gold got a little chocked up before he could utter the rest of it.

"We could what?"

". . .Start over? Maybe not romantically, but at least friends?"

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

A smile appeared on Crystal's face after Gold said that. She stared into the raven haired boy's eyes as she said, "I would love that."

Gold smiled after she said that. He took a hand out for her to shake. Instead, she jumped on and hugged him. Both fell to the ground due to this and laughed a bit after. Gold hugged Crys back and stroked her blue hair. She got off him, lay at his side, and placed her head next to his. Maybe something more could happen again. Until then, both just lay down in the grass, and gazed at the nightsky together.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well, I hoped you liked it. Not the best story written, but I hoped you liked it. Please review. If you have any criticism, please make it constructive so that I can learn from my mistakes and write a better story. Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
